


Inspiration

by PrincessTranquility



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Love Poems, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessTranquility/pseuds/PrincessTranquility





	Inspiration

Your Voice  
Soft and Gentle  
It's like a lullaby  
Forever, I would love to listen to it.

Your Words  
Always bring inspiration into my life  
Set alight the kindling of my soul.

You're the Love of My Life  
Never will I regret it.  
Every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure the most


End file.
